


birds of a feather |stanley uris x oc| |it 2017|

by loser_marsh



Series: birds of a feather |stan uris x oc| |it 2017| [1]
Category: IT 2017
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser_marsh/pseuds/loser_marsh
Summary: (This post can be viewed on Tumblr and Wattpad as well, Tumblr user: @multi-fandom-central | wattpad: @-ghouleff)





	1. Chapter 1

*Summary*

Lilith Blue was always a little out of the ordinary, per say. She homeschooled, alongside her best friend, Mike Hanlon, and she didn't wear ten pounds of makeup and frilly dresses like the other girls did.  
Lilith, Lily for short, certainly, much like Mike, had her fair share of trauma, having not only lost her parents as well but having been trapped in the same fire and Mike and his parents were stuck in, the fire having killed Mike's parents as well.  
When Lily and Mike are out on a meat run, they expect to deal with the Bowers gang, hope not to but still expect; what they don't expect is to gain 6 new best friends. What happens when these two farmhands get pulled into a rollercoaster of a summer? What's going to happen when not everything goes according to plan?  
Look out, Lily, Mike, you've got one hell of a summer coming!


	2. |chapter one: to the grave|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past and present are revealed.

"Hear me out 'cause I never made the sound / Couldn't keep it locked away, couldn't take it to the grave" 

~1979~

third person's pov

The day started like any other for Lily Blue and Mike Hanlon. 

At 7:45 am on the dot, Jessica Hanlon would bring her son, Mike Hanlon, to the Blue household. Will Hanlon and Jason Blue, Mike and Lily's fathers, had left an hour earlier for work, as per usual. When Jessica would arrive, it would be 8:00 am and Bridget Blue would have some buttered toast and jam ready for breakfast, with a glass of orange juice, Lily in her seat, waiting impatiently to eat. The Blue-Hanlon families would eat, the mothers giggling about something that their husbands had done for them the night before and the children would hurriedly eat their breakfast, not having time to talk for the food in their mouths. 

From there, Bridget and Jessica would clean up breakfast as the two children giggled and played in the living room, playing with barbies and Mike's G.I. Joe.

At 10:30, the Mike and Lily would take their usual nap, before waking up an hour and a half later.

At 12:30 everyone would have lunch, before proceeding to clean the house.

By the time 5:30 rolled around the house would be spotless and prepared for Will Hanlon and Jason Blue to come home.

The two men would stroll in at 6:00, in time to eat dinner before it went cold.

Except something was off the whole day, to Lily anyway. Like she could feel something was going to happen, but she didn't know what, and quite frankly, didn't care. She was 4 and a half, why should she?

At 6:45, though, that was when Mike Hanlon and Lily Blue's lives changed forever.

The adults were in the living room and Mike and Lily were in the spare room, which had been turned into a playroom when everything went wrong.

The front door opened quietly, though no one had heard it. Not until it was too late anyway. Whoever had entered, then proceeded to pour gasoline all over the kitchen and walls, before moving to the living room.

Jessica Hanlon screamed as something poured over her head, covering her hair, face, and dress, soaking Will as well.

Will pulled Jessica to him as they tried to see who was soaking them with gas.

Quickly whoever had plans to destroy the families, splashed gas on the Blue family, before pulling out a lighter.

"NO!" The adults screamed and made desperate grabs for the lighter.

Finally able to see who was intent on murdering them, Bridget Blue watched in horror at Butch Bowers smirked evilly before dropping the lighter onto the gas and running out of the building.

The adults screamed as the fire because to climb up their limbs, scorching them.

The fire began to spread throughout the house, as the four parents, despite being aflame, ran to the playroom, desperate to save their children.

The door had at that moment decided to jam as both the children and parents tried to open the door.

Lily and Mike cried as they heard the pounding on the door begin to cease, the adults still screaming in pain as the flesh was burned off of their bodies.

The flames licked at the door of the room and slowly spread to the walls.

Mike and Lily huddled together, holding on tightly to each other as they waited to be burned alive as well.

The rest of the door was kicked down, a fire extinguisher spraying the flames that had entered the room.

The fireman that had extinguished the flames quickly spotted the two 4-year-olds, curled around each other, shaking.

He walked over, and gently placed a hand on Mike's back, as the way they were curled up, Mike's back had been facing towards the fire, with Lily in the corner. It was as if Mike was using his 4-year-old body as a human shield. His father told him one day when they were helping Mike's grandfather around the farm, "Mike, if there ever comes a time, when me, or Uncle Jason, or even Aunt Bridget and your mother aren't around, and it's just you and Lily, you always protect her, okay? Against anything. She's your best friend, she's been with you your whole life, and will probably continue to be with you for the rest of your life. You probably won't understand this now, but when you're older you will. Lilith is like your platonic soulmate in a sense. Platonic means love or a really strong friendship and soulmate's like your mother and me, or grandma and grandpa. Alright?" to which an owl-eyed Mike responded, "Okay Daddy". "promise you'll make sure she's okay when no one else can?" Will held his pinky out to which Mike wrapped his smaller one around his, nodding with the most solemn expression Will Hanlon had ever seen.

Now, that the fire was put out, the two kids peaked up to see if they actually had died but it just didn't hurt but were pleasantly surprised when they saw that the fire was out and there was a fireman that saved them.

The fireman, Chester, helped Mike up, who then helped Lily up and grasped her hand tightly.

"Is Mommy and Daddy okay? Aunt Jessy and Uncle Willy?" Lily asked, her lip trembling as she held onto Mike's hand tightly.

Chester didn't look at them, and instead picked them up and ran out of the room, and down the hall, trying to get away from the burnt corpses of the Blue and Hanlon families.

Unfortunately, it was no use as they both saw the burnt piles of cloth and bones laying by the door.

Their jaws hung in shock, neither saying anything, quite literally shell-shocked.

Outside four cop cars were scattered around the house, and two fire trucks were stationed on the left and right side of the house, water spraying from both trucks as the firefighters continued to extinguish the house that was still on fire.

Mike and Lily sat by two bushes, eyes wide, both shaking.

Leroy and Shirley Hanlon drove up to the burnt down house on Harris Avenue, Leroy still wearing his plaid button up shirt and blue jeans, but Shirley had obviously just changed and was preparing for bed, standing in her pink nightgown, light blue bathrobe tied tightly to her frame, black slippers on her feet. 

Shirley was the first to spot her grandson and her future adopted-granddaughter.

Quickly, she pulled Leroy to the two children, but a police officer held them back.

"Sir, ma'am I'm afraid you're going to have to take a step back." Kenny Rayson said, holding the woman back, well attempting to anyway.

"Officer, with all, do respect, that is my grandchildren over there, now you can either let me by, or you can take me to the jailhouse, but I'm getting to my grandbabies whether you like it or not." Shirley Hanlon was an incredibly fierce woman when she wanted to be.

Kenny Rayson wasn't a bright man, but he knew when to get out of a woman's way, especially when she wasn't afraid to put up a fight. Officer Rayson guided the couple to the shaking children. Shirley frowned at the traumatized children and picked up Mike and Leroy picked up Lily, Rayson walking them to their car without question.

That night, Lily and Mike vowed to forever stay connected at the hip, no matter what, because even as children, they knew that nobody would understand what they've been through, except each other.

~1989~

lily's pov

Mike and I stood in the farmhouse with our Grandfather, Leroy Hanlon, and Mr. Moe Lawrence, one of Grandad's workers that helped around the farm from time to time.

I grimaced as the bolt penetrated the sheep's skull, plunging into the poor thing's brain, killing it instantly. I knew that the animal didn't feel any pain because it had happened so fast and by the time the pain set in, it would already be dead, not having to feel anything. I knew this, but still couldn't help but feel terrible for taking an innocent life.

Grandad turned to Mike and me, staring at us, waiting.

Noticing that my best friend wasn't going to make a move, I stepped forward, swallowing thickly.

Grandad handed me the gun, reloading it, and clicking the safety off.

He helped me position my arms correctly and I bit the inside of my cheek, as I placed the barrel between the animal's eyes.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I pulled the trigger, the gun pushing me back a bit, signaling that I wasn't prepared for the kick.

The sheep hit the ground, and Grandad placed a rough, calloused hand on my shoulder, giving me a pat on the back, taking the gun from me, and reloading it, before handing it off to Mike, who gave my shoulder a small squeeze, before copying my actions, following our grandfather's directions. 

"Go on Mike, pull it!" Grandad encouraged Mike.

After a few minutes of hesitation, Grandad pulled the gun away from Mike and shot the sheep himself.

"You need to start taking more responsibility around here Mike, Lily. When your dad was younger than you-" Grandad said, before he was cut off by Mike.

"You're not my dad, alright?!" Mike snapped.

I decided it would be best just to keep quiet because it wasn't really the best idea to get into a fight with Grandad and Mike.

"Man, look at me, son," Grandad was speaking softly at first, but when Mike didn't look at him immediately, he got slightly harsher.

"Look at me!" Mike turned to look at him, with a slightly irritated look on his face.

"There are two places you can be in this world! You can be out here, like us. Or you can be in there, like them. You waste time, hemming and hawing, and someone else is going to make that choice for you. Except you won't know it, until you feel that bolt, between your eyes." Grandad Leroy said, placing his pointer finger between Mike's eyes, before walking away.

I gulped, watching them.

Another sheep was let through, and thankfully, Grandad let Mike and I go.

We went up to the house, going into the kitchen.

Mike went to get our books as I began to make some lunch for Grandad, Mike, and myself. Moe always brought a lunch that his wife would pack for him, and he was also the only one here today.

Gramms had passed away a few months ago. It was pretty gory if I'm being honest.

When we found her, she was out in the fields, laying by the old oak tree, eyes open, a look of terror written a crossed her face, her eyes still holding the fear she had felt in her final moments. She was covered in blood, her own blood, and she was laying in a pool of it too. Her stomach was bloody, and her intestines were missing.

The autopsy said she had died of a heart attack, her intestines being eaten out were after she had passed.

After she passed away, Grandad kinda went off the deep end. His temper had gotten shorter for sure, but he had also quit taking care of himself like he used to.

Before they would take turns cooking, Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays Gramms cooked dinner, and Grandad cooked Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Every couple of months they would switch it up a bit, and whenever they cooked, they taught Mike and me so that we would know how to cook and take care of ourselves when the time came when we only had each other.

Now, on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays, I cook lunch and dessert, and Mike does Breakfast and Dinner. On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, I cook Breakfast and Dinner, and Mike does lunch and dessert. 

We've definitely gotten a system down.

For now, though, I was making some sandwiches.

I made a peanut butter and banana sandwich for Grandad, and some peanut butter and honey sandwiches for Mike and I.

I placed the sandwiches on the table as Mike washed his hands and pulled some glasses out, filling them with ice and tea.

As we were placing the cups on the table, Grandad came inside and washed his hands, before taking his seat at the table.

"Thank you, both of you" Grandad had calmed down since his little fight with Mike, now eating quietly.

I gave him a smile, nodding, polishing off the rest of my peanut butter and honey sandwich, washing it down with the tea.

The rest of the meal was quiet after that, as we ate in silence.

After we were all done eating, we cleaned up the mess and got back to work, well Grandad did, Mike and I had taken to do our school work.

After a few hours, we had finished our homework and had eaten dinner and dessert, now just lounging around.

Grandad had already gone to sleep, so it was just Mike and me up.

Mike and I were up in my room, laying on my bed, just staring at the ceiling.

I had my head in Mike's lap, with Mike running his hands through my hair, playing with it.

"Do you think our lives would be different if the fire never happened?" Mike suddenly asked.

"Yeah of course. I mean for starters, we'd probably be in public school, with parents like everyone else. We wouldn't live together, we wouldn't live with Grandad! The list goes on!" I let out a yawn and closed my eyes.

"But I wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world. Everything happens for a reason, we've just gotta find what that reason is." I let out another yawn, and Mike pulled me up to the head of the bed where he was. 

"Yeah, but if that reason wants to tell us, that'd be good too" Mike let out a yawn as well, and we snuggled up under the blankets getting comfy.

"Don't forget that someone's gotta go grocery shopping tomorrow" Mike reminded me. Oh yeah, it was my turn to go out to the shops.

I nodded before I began to drift off to sleep.

"Good night, Lily," Mike said.

"Good night, Mike," I said before I allowed myself to drift off into the imagination of my memories and thoughts.


End file.
